


Upgrades

by InkkEmulsion



Series: Apex Legends [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gibby adopts a new techno son, More like family, Not really a ship, Other characters but more as background noise, crypto just needs friends tbh, he doesn't understand but supports them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: Elliott has been pestering Makoa for months to upgrade his decade old phone but he refuses, the thing just as sturdy as the defender himself which is needed in the active lifestyle of a SERAS rescue force worker and a part time Apex Legend.Eventually as all people do when faced with Mirage, he gave in with a little bit of help from an outside source.
Series: Apex Legends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Upgrades

Makoa Gibraltar had seen many legends come and go. He’d been in the games for a long time, long enough to have known Natalie’s father before he’d passed away just before the games went live and had been personally scouted by the Syndicate to be a public face of the Apex Games. Teammates came and went as was the nature of the business but he was the one people looked to when things got rough. As a SERAS emergency dispatcher, people had trust that Gibraltar had their backs and in general had better intentions than most of the other competitors that ran with the rest of the crowd. His casual, almost happy-go-lucky attitude was a welcome sight in a bloodsport, and a rare one at that.

Combined with his in game skill and hard working attitude he was the legend everyone could vouch for, even those less interested in morals. 

That of course, meant he was the one everyone looked to when something occurred. When people needed advice, someone wanted to share news to and receive congratulations or just an ear to listen- Gibraltar always had their backs and always kept a secret. When fights broke out, Gibraltar was the first to break it up, and often the one to finish it without even needing to raise a fist. It was an unspoken respect he was given, able to make people back down with just a look. Being a long time veteran legend had that effect.

So, when the evacuation of Kings Canyon was ordered Gibraltar was still in the medical bay from being revived having come to less than an hour previously. The Repulsor tower had gone down from a mysterious electronic blast and many teams were still scrambling to get to the dropship to escape the hoards of deadly fliers that swarmed the skies as the gargantuan Lethiathans approached from the South and East. Bangalore had got him good in the back of the head, something he would be sure to pay forwards at some point but not before getting them a drink or two at the bar. 

Sometimes you just had to appreciate skill and admit defeat, and in the process do better next time. 

Being monitored by a medical attendant, Gibraltar fumbled with his phone texting his family that he was safe, an older model that still had physical buttons on it instead of the holographic ones newer models sported. It was sturdy like him, and something he’d had for at least a decade now. ‘If it isn’t broken, don’t fix it’ was the words he took to heart, and even if the device was a little slow now, the thing still was kicking. Mirage had tried to get him to upgrade once... Unsuccessfully. 

“I don’t need something ‘flashy’,” he’d given a look directed at Elliott, mouth upturned and arms crossed across his chest. “I have everything I need right here- besides you break your phone every other week. This hasn’t even got a scratch on it!” Gibraltar grins at the now offended and pouty Elliott, crossing his arms and frowning in that way he does when someone has spoken the truth but he doesn’t want to admit it. He pats the flamboyant legend on the back to reassure them in a placating manner. 

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to get a lil’ upgrade y’know? You can’t even get to your emails using that or join the legend group chat!” He points out, unlocking his own (much slimmer and fancy looking) phone. Gibraltar has to admit it does look pretty nice- but the thing is tiny in his hand and the lack of buttons are off-putting. The user interface just wasn’t something that looked sturdy enough to hold up to the wear and tear of his daily life in both the rescue force and the Apex games. It would be nice having access to emails... And the chat. Even if he wouldn’t use it as much as the others...

“Nice try ‘brah. Maybe next time you’ll sell me- but this is not for me. I’d break it in half just texting,” he chuckles, waving the idea away and while Mirage looks slightly downtrodden he ultimately understands. Unlike himself Makoa was here for nobler reasons, not caught up in the glitz of fame. With one last attempt he perks up, Elliott grinning like he hatched some kind of grand scheme.

“Oh! Maybe you could ask the new guy? What’s his name, Crypto? Eh whatever- BUT the point is if anyone could help you upgrade with something your style... I mean I guess he’s not THAT great and certainly not as great as me- y’know? I’m gonna stop talking now.” He trails off awkwardly, hands settling on his hips. The thought though leaves Gibraltar humming thoughtfully, turning the idea around in his head. If anybody knew something that could withstand the rough and tumble that he himself endured, Crypto would have a pretty good idea. He lived and breathed hardware after all. It might not be such a terrible thought to go and see the hacker in person if he was currently on the Dropship. Smiling broadly, the defender crossed his arms, mind made up at last.

“Ey, that might not be such a bad idea, thanks! If anybody knows somethin’ that can help, I bet the kid would.”


End file.
